Times will change
by insertwickedpennamehere
Summary: Um, Rory and Jess story, I suck at descriptions, so just read, pretty good.


Okay, hi! I was reading a book and an idea for a Rory/Jess story just came to me! Now it might be pathetic, but I just had to write it. Now, if this has been done, sorry! This is a one-shot

Setting: Season 3, Rory and Jess are together (duh)

Rory and Jess walked down the snow-covered streets. Jess had his lips nuzzled at Rory's neck. This is an average day in Stars Hollow. Rory and Jess walking hand in hand making out, skillfully avoiding being hit by cars. Everyone had gotten used to it by now. Everyone that is, except for Taylor

"Young lady!" Taylor shouted at Rory. "You might not know this but Stars Hollow is a _family _place, not a place for you and that hoodlum boyfriend of yours to make out in. Children here have learned to look up to there elders, and this is the example you are setting? I am ashamed "

"Oh yeah, sorry Taylor" Jess put in. "Me and Rory will keep our public displays of affection, until night, when we are both in the dark alleys, then after awhile of passionately kissing, I will reach under Ror...

Rory quickly cut off Jess "Sorry Taylor, it won't happen again."

"That is what you said last time, and the time before that too as a matter of fact!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Well this time I mean it" Rory said lightly.

"Sure, sure…" Taylor said, as he turned the other way, to go yell at those kids who were throwing snowball at Doose's.

"Jess!" Rory said, while playfully hitting him.

"What" Jess said innocently

"Why must you always encourage Taylor, when he is talking to us?"

"Because it is just so much fun!"

"Ugh" Rory said, "I don't know why I even try"

"'Cause you love me? And want the best for me?" Jess put in.

" Is it really _you_ I love, or could it be that I love how sexy you look when reading?" Rory said feeling confident.

While they had been walking they had arrived at the Diner.

"Well, upstairs I have some books, and since I get Oh so sexy when I read, you want to watch me read?"

"Hmmm, tempting, I wish I could, but today is Friday, and I have dinner with the grandparents" Rory said sadly

"Well, it is only 5:30 right now, and dinner isn't until 7:00, so you could come up for awhile." Jess desperately said trying to get Rory upstairs.

"Sorry jess, I really wish I could, but I have to shower and get ready," Rory said.

"Well, I guess I will just walk you home, just in case any of the Stars Hollow psychopaths get any ideas" Jess said as seriously as he could.

"Aww thanks for caring" Rory said sweetly.

"Of course" Jess said

Rory picked up her picked up her bag, and Jess snaked his arm around her waist, while pulling her close, and planting a kiss on her head. "Luke, I am going out!" Jess said.

"You didn't even work!" Luke said annoyed, but Jess didn't hear it, he was already out the Diner door, and placing kisses upon Rory's neck.

While Walking

Jess had his arm snaked around Rory's slim waist. They were, like they always were, making out while walking.

" So are you sure you just can not blow off Friday night dinner?" Jess asked as they both pulled away for air.

"No" Rory said for the fifth time that night.

"Why not" Jess whispered as he started on Rory's neck again.

"Because" a very distracted Rory said. "I simply can not, as much as I truly do, I can not"

"Ugh, you are much to good Rory" Jess said, finally giving up.

"And that is why you love me" Rory said, as she pulled away from her boyfriends embrace and got the key to her house out of her pocket.

When they got inside the house, Rory offered to let Jess stay while she showered. Of course, as she expected, he accepted. While Rory was in the shower Jess decided to do some exploring, he entered Rory's room. He walked over to the bookcase, and picked out HOWL. Flipped through it, then put it back. He remembered Rory saying something about keeping books in the dresser. He decided to see if he could find any. He had wanted to borrow "The Children's Hour". Instantly after opening the first drawer, he semi- regretted it. I mean, he was almost sure, Rory did not want him going through her bras, but he simply couldn't resist. So, he went through them. They were all pretty much what he had expected, but near the back something had caught his eye. Black lace. "woah" he thought. So Rory did have an inner bad girl. He quietly closed the drawer and went back to the book shelf and picked out howl, and he had picked a very good time, considering Rory had came (in a towel, Jess had noticed) out right after Jess had started reading.

"I thought I would find you reading" Rory said, sitting next do Jess.

'Well, what else would I do? Clean you house?" Jess said, moving closer to Rory.

"Well, that might have earned you some points with my mother" Rory replied, noticing Jess moving toward her.

"True" Jess said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Jess…" Rory started as her boyfriends lips had made contact with her neck

"huh?" Jess said, moving down Rory's neck.

"Stop" Rory said, pulling away.

'Why" jess whispered, going for her neck again..

Rory put her arm out and blocked him. 'because I have to go" she said regretfully.

Jess sighed, but stopped. And he simply put his arm around her. "So, tomorrow, will I see you at the diner?" Jess said, already knowing the answer but not wanting to go.

"Of course, but also, I was thinking, we could meet at the bridge later tonight"

Rory and Jess often did this. Now while both of them had the intention of reading, they usually got very little done, but got a lot of making out time.

"Okay, then, I will see you at 11" Jess said getting up "Bye Rory" he said, while placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Bye"

Friday night dinner

"So Rory" Emily started "How is that boyfriend of yours. Dean was his name right?"

Lorelai watched as her mother pounced on Rory "She's good" she thought.

"Well umm…" Rory started "Dean and I broke up awhile ago grandma"

"Oh, did you?" Emily asked, pretending to be shocked

"Yeah, we did, Sorry I didn't tell you"

"Well that is okay, I shall meet him next week at Friday night dinner." Emily stated.

"What?" Rory choked out.

"Well, I must meet this boy of yours, so just bring him to dinner next week"

"Um well I think Jess has work," Rory said, trying to get Jess out of it.

"He can take the day off," Emily said simply

"Um. Okay…" Rory said, defeated.

"Well then, now that, that is taken care of" Emily said

"She's good" Lorelai thought, while looking at her daughters defeated face "she is good".

Back in Stars Hollow

"Mom!" Rory yelled while gathering some books, a flashlight and a blanket "I am going out"

Lorelai entered the room. Seeing Rory with the books and a blanket, indicated that t she was going to the bridge with Jess to "read". "Okay" Be home by at least 2:30 Lorelai said.

"Will do" Rory said as she exited her house.

Bridge

Jess was already sitting down when Rory appeared.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she said, sitting down close to him

"How was dinner?" Jess asked.

Rory decided she would tell him about him having to go later, "As good as a Friday night dinner will get" Rory said turning to him.

"Poor baby" Jess said, leaning in.

"Indeed I am Rory said, leaning in

Before Jess could answer, Rory had captured his lips. After a while Rory felt Jess poking his tongue through her lips. She granted him access. Their tongues roamed each other's mouths. Getting to know, every curve. After a while when air became an issue, they pulled away. Rory then snuggled her head in her boyfriend's chest, and asked him to read.

So Jess began to read. After a while of continually reading and kissing. Rory knew it was time to go home, so she packed up all her stuff, said goodbye to her boyfriend and left.

The next morning at the diner

Rory had woken up at 10:00. She took a shower, got dressed, applied some make up, and left a post it on her mom saying LUKE'S.

When she arrived she entered and saw Jess reading. She went up to him and pulled the book down, so she could kiss him. At first Jess was startled, but soon got comfortable and started to deepen the kiss. But of course, Taylor had to be there, and since Taylor isn't a fan of PDA they had to stop. Jess was irritated, but got over it,

"Hey Rory, I have that book upstairs, that you wanted to borrow, you want to go get it?" Jess said.

"Yeah. Sure" Rory said playing along.

Luke saw all this, knew they were just going upstairs to kiss, but that was all, so he let it go.

Upstairs

"So where is the book" Rory said, smiling

"Huh" Jess said, "I guess I don't have one to give you" "oh well" he said, and started kissing her.

The kiss quickly deepened as they headed for the couch. Once there, Rory took her usually spot on top of Jess, and they continued to kiss. Rory felt Jess's hand begin to go up her shirt, but she didn't really do anything, it felt nice. Jess had started on Rory's neck, as his hands continued to travel up her shirt trying to find her bra clasp. Rory knew this was pretty risky behavior if she didn't want to have sex until she was at least on the pill, but let it happen anyways. Just as Jess had found the clasp, Lorelai came in about to ask if Rory wanted a burger. Once in the room she screamed, and covered her eyes, while Rory and Jess separated. "Um, Rory, do you want a burger?" She, still covering her eyes

'Yes, thanks" Rory got up, "well thanks uh, for the book Jess "

"No problem" said a very uncomfortable Jess.

"Bye Jess" Lorelai said.

"Bye Jess" Rory said.

"Bye" he said.

"Oh by the way, Jess you have to come to Friday night dinner next week" Rory said

"Great" Jess mumbled to himself

At Gilmore House

Lorelai had decided to let the whole incident at Luke's go. Considering Rory had locked herself in her room, punishing her self.

In her room Rory was thinking that it was pretty lucky that her mom had came in and stopped her and Jess. She knows, that they probably would have ended up Doing It, and then she would have gotten pregnant, and that just would not be good.

The

End

A.N Well do you like it? Reviews are great!


End file.
